narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyutama Dojutsu
Members of the Fuyutama Clan seem to have a unique reaction with dojutsu, and are thus categorized separately. Sharingan This particular mutation is the result of Kazeyo being injected with a serum that was supposed to activate the Sharingan. Do to the confusion of how Kazeyo developed these eyes it it safe to say that no one else has or can obtain this particular result. It would seem that Kazeyo passed this doujutsu on to his son Shirokaze, though it the latter's version only has two slits spaced equally apart that later evolves into a hybrid between a Fuyutama Sharingan and an Uchiha Sharingan. Kazeyo's Awakening Version After Kazeyo was injected with the serum that had already reproduced the Sharingan he was put into a real combat situation in hopes that he would awaken one as well. After a few minutes of fighting when it would seem that Kazeyo wasn't going to activate the Sharingan, Warmarshal Ganza taunted Kazyeo. This resulted in rather strange eye condition activating. While Kazeyo's eyes resembled the Sharingan as far pigmentation goes, it had nine slits surrounding the central pupil instead of three tomoe. Kazeyo's Current Version After Kazeyo loses consciousness for a moment the number of slits in his eyes are shown to have reduced to three arranged similarly to a fully matured Sharingan. Kazeyo's eyes at this state seem almost identical to a normal three tomoe sharingan and it is quite possible that the appearance has no affect upon its abilities. Also when Shiro unlocks his Sharingan it appears to be a two slit version of Kazeyo's eyes indicating that the the traits where passed to him genetically. The abilities of Shiro's eye at the two slit slate is identical to a two tomoe sharingan. Shiro's Incomplete Hybrid Version After an intense emotional shock Shiro received when he thought that he had lost his cousin, Shiro awakens what appears to be a combination of both a two tomoe sharingan and his two slit mutation. This is due to him being half Fuyutama and half Uchiha. He displays an incredible killing intent with these eyes and a black chakra seems to accompany it. Abilities Awakening Abilities *'Chaka Burst': Kazeyo demonstrates what would seem to be an incredible increase in chakra or the negation of the chakra suppressants he was on. *'Hostile and violent behavior': Kazeyo states that while his eyes were in this state that he viewed everyone as a target and saw only the best ways to slay them. *'''Materialization Technique: '''While staring at the Warmarshal through the glass of the observation room Kazeyo ceases to be in arena and materializes in the observation room. While this may be a space-time technique similar to that used by Madara Uchiha it seems to have many key differences. First of all, Kazeyo demonstrated the ability to speak while he wasn't either in the arena or the observation room. Also the method in which Kazeyo materialized (bending light and static) may indicate that the technique was manipulating Kazeyo's existence in reality, not teleporting him. Three Slit Abilities * The ability to visually perceive chakra that was proved when Kazeyo was able to see the chakra barrier around Konoha. * The ability to track quick moving objects was shown when Kazeyo had an easier time following Ryomaru after he activated his mutation. * Visual based genjutsu is possible with this doujutsu, though it is suspected that a three slit eye is required. Shirokaze's Incomplete Hybrid Ability *All that has been revealed thus far is that the hybrid version of the eye can inflict an intense killing intent upon enemies. *Just like with Kazeyo's awakening version, Shiro displayed violent behavior after initially awakening these eyes. Byakugan Kami Fuyutama's Byakugan has slowly developed with since he is the host of the One-Tailed Beast. Whether it has any enhanced abilities or not is yet to be seen, but it has quite a unique appearance. Yomigan Doriyaku is currently developing a variation of the Yomigan after being stabbed by the Creator. He has stated that he can life force of people around him. The creator had the ability to control some interesting undead creatures, referred to as the forgotten. These two abilities are suspected to be connected to the Yomigan, but they have yet to be confirmed. Abilities *Its been shown to persuade beasts not of this world. such as Demons and Spirits. *Its has been seen that Genjutsu's have no effect on the user. Yīngyǎn Seiryūō has the eyes that once only belonged to the One-Tailed Giant Dog beast. Being a descendant of him he has the power to see as if looking thru the eyes of a hawk. Trivia The awakening form of the Kazeyo's doujutsu was designed before the the Ten-Tailed Beast and it Nine Tomoe Sharingan were release obviously idicating that Masashi Kishimoto likes to steal my ideas. Category:Dojutsu Category:Sharingan Category:Kekki Genkai Category:Fuyutama Clan